


Death by a Thousand Cuts

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: chanbaek | broken!auQuando Baekhyun finalmente consegue a sua verdadeira libertação, e se vê livre de Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Red Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Kudos: 2





	Death by a Thousand Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Podem estar estranhando, mas isso aqui era o prólogo de uma história minha que acabou virando essa fic aqui. Como mudei a história, resolvi postar para não perder. Mas é bem capaz que na outra história alguns elementos dessa aqui se mantenha, então........... é isto.  
> Boa leitura!

Baekhyun abriu a porta do hotel com um mal pressentimento.

Era hoje que tudo iria por água abaixo. Sabia disso, porque por mais que  _ ele _ tivesse dito que não era pra se preocupar, que só queria vê-lo antes de partir de uma vez, sabia que não era verdade. Aquele era, definitivamente, o último adeus. Sentia isso em todo o seu ser e até mesmo pelas mensagens frias que ele lhe mandou porque estava ocupado demais, desligado demais ou simplesmente sem interesse em falar consigo.

Quando subiu as escadas até o elevador, já tinha aceitado os motivos de estar ali. Iriam terminar, porque Park nunca iria desistir de sua imagem por ele. Nunca iria arriscar ser visto como alguém de pouca virilidade. Tudo que ameaçasse a sua imagem como um ator cobiçado deveria ser devidamente descartado. E isso incluía um relacionamento com Byun.

Sempre que pensava sobre isso, se sentia esquisito. Porque ele nunca havia sido assim. Não, Baekhyun não era o tipo de pessoa que se humilhava por conta dos outros. Ele costumava ser uma pessoa forte e destemida, do tipo que conseguia levar relacionamentos casuais numa boa, sem muito esforço pelas duas partes. Era o esse o tipo de vida que levava.

Até Park Chanyeol aparecer na sua vida.

Exatamente por conta disso, é que havia concordado com ele e estava ali agora. Pra provar para Park que ainda era ele mesmo ali, o bom e velho Baekhyun sem amarras que veio para terminar tudo com ele, sem deixar nenhum resquício do moreno na sua vida. Estava determinado a virar essa página de uma vez.

Baekhyun suspirou, enquanto passava pelo corredor sem ao menos ser notado pelos funcionários do hotel. Era comum que eles se encontrassem naquele hotel, pois tinham discrição. Ninguém ali ousaria especular sobre a vida de alguém dos Park, principalmente o mais velho. Por isso, era comum que Baekhyun passasse despercebido sempre que aparecia por ali.

O rapaz subiu no elevador, apertando o botão que correspondia a cobertura. Era um andar só para ele, um lugar especial em que Chanyeol levava todos os seus casos. Todos, no plural. Baekhyun sabia que nunca havia sido especial, mas constatar com os próprios olhos foi uma coisa difícil de engolir. Por isso mesmo é que já estava aceitando o que o destino iria lhe reservar, se preparando para ver as surpresas que poderia encarar.

As portas de ferro do elevador se abriram, mas ele ainda sentia os pés colados no chão. A verdade era que: por mais que ele soubesse que a sua relação com Park nunca teve um futuro, ainda gostava da maneira que era tratado. O luxo, o cuidado que ele tinha consigo dentro de quatro paredes, era algo que Baekhyun havia ficado viciado. Necessitava dos toques dele mais do que qualquer toque que já teve na vida. Tinham uma química dentro do quarto que era perfeita, muito melhor do que qualquer pessoa com quem já havia ficado. Saber que isso tinha acabado de chegar ao fim, ainda doía no seu coração. 

Era difícil ter que aceitar.

Arrastando-se pelo corredor, Baekhyun deu os passos mais difíceis de sua vida. Aquele não era o seu mundo, e nunca havia sido. Só que a partir daquele momento, iria acabar com essa ilusão de uma vez por todas. Ia acabar com todas as mentiras e todos os sonhos que foram sussurrados naquele mesmo local. A realidade agora era completamente diferente do que um dia ele imaginou, mas não deixava de ser mais real. Por que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento. Depois dali, nunca mais iria ver Park Chanyeol na sua vida.

Baekhyun cruzou o pequeno hall, usando sua própria chave reserva para abrir a porta. Apenas um clique, e ela já estava aberta. O hall todo branco e iluminado havia ficado para trás, perdendo espaço para a sala monocromática do quarto de Chanyeol. 

Era um lugar sem vida nenhuma, sem vestígios de quem alguém realmente morava ali. Até porque não moravam. Aquele apartamento só tinha uma utilidade e Baekhyun sabia bem qual era: sexo caro e luxuoso.

Os quadros dos artistas mais influentes do mundo decoravam a parede da sala, assim como o enorme lustre iluminava o lugar inteiro sem esforço algum. Era um espaço luxuoso, quente e com um ambiente extremamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado. Até porque, Baekhyun morava em um pequeno apartamento apertado em Gangnam no qual pagava uma pequena fortuna apenas para ficar perto dos famosos. O seu ganha pão era caro de se manter, então tinha que fazer seus pequenos sacrifícios.

Byun passou pela sala, deixando para trás o sofá de couro branco e o piano preto de cauda. Aquele piano, que já haviam transado tantas vezes, em tantas posições. O mesmo piano que Chanyeol comprou para fazer aquilo que ninguém sabia: suas composições secretas. Porém, tudo o que havia restado agora eram as suas memórias sobre os tempos que havia passado ali. 

Mas Baekhyun não iria mergulhar nelas agora. 

Caminhou até o corredor de quartos, já percebendo que o quarto principal estava com a porta de madeira escura entreaberta. O rapaz entrou no quarto em silêncio, abraçando a escuridão no qual se encontrava. Não conseguia ver muita coisa, mas também não precisava. Baekhyun já sabia de cor cada centímetro daquele quarto de hotel. 

Atravessou o espaço até a varanda na qual ele se encontrava. Lá fora estava frio, mas Park usava apenas um roupão de seda escura, com o habitual cigarro de cereja nos dedos do qual ele lutava tanto para esconder dos outros. Mas ali, no seu pequeno império, ele podia ser ele mesmo. Mesmo que ser ele mesmo significava dar luz as suas partes mais escuras.

Park se virou, tragando o cigarro com um meio sorriso. Não havia tristeza nenhuma em seu olhar, ou muito menos consolo. Já sabia porque havia chamado Baekhyun ali, e o que quer fosse, já estava decidido. Nada do que o ruivo fosse lhe dizer faria ele voltar na ideia. 

"Baekhyun… estava esperando por você." Disse, baforando a fumaça e dispensando o cigarro no cinzeiro. 

As cinzas queimavam como se estivessem vivas. E talvez fossem até mesmo a única coisa que ainda queimava ali. Porque Byun sabia que naquele momento todo o seu amor por Chanyeol havia sido congelado. 

"Apenas diga o que você tem a dizer." Foi tudo o que o ruivo respondeu.

Chanyeol olhou bem para ele. Seus olhos grandes sempre foram bem expressivos, mas naquele momento estavam nus de sentimentos. Nunca soube dizer o que ele guardava naquele coração, porque o ator nunca havia se aberto para si. O fato era que, ironicamente, Park Chanyeol atuava muito bem.

"Você já sabe o que eu tenho a te dizer, Baekhyun. Veio aqui para ter um ponto final, não é?" 

Baekhyun ficou quieto. Fitou o horizonte de luzes que iluminavam Seul em toda a sua glória, da varanda de Chanyeol. O anoitecer era frio, e ventava muito. Também era muito bem iluminada pelas luzes da cidade, como num filme triste. Fazia com que Byun se sentisse distante de tudo. Assim como se sentia distante agora do homem que mais amava no mundo, mesmo que ele não o merecesse.

"Você acha que vai ser como, daqui pra frente?" Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta que ia ter.

"Vai ser como tem que ser." Chanyeol suspirou, fitando a vista a sua frente. Tinha os braços cruzados no parapente, como se estivesse prestes a voar. E talvez fosse mesmo uma coisa que ele queria: voar para o mais longe possível de si, "Vai ser você na América, e eu na Austrália. Como combinamos desde o começo. Vai ser melhor assim, eu te garanto."

Melhor? Será? Baekhyun se perguntou. Melhor para quem, exatamente? Com toda certeza seria melhor para Chanyeol, que arrumou uma maneira de não ter que lidar mais com seus dramas e intensidades.

"Você deve me achar um tolo."

Park sorriu, olhando para ele.

"Não acho que você é burro, Baekhyun. Apenas... apegado demais. Talvez se fossemos diferentes, de mundos diferentes, poderíamos ser felizes juntos."

Mais uma coisa que Baekhyun sabia que era mentira. Eram tão incompatíveis quanto poderiam ser. Como água e óleo, fogo e terra. Não teria como serem felizes juntos, porque já não eram felizes nem separados. Simplesmente não tinha como coexistirem no mesmo espaço.

"Você nunca desistiria disso aqui por amor, né?" 

Park negou com um aceno, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo dessa vez. Fazia isso para de proteger, Baekhyun só não sabia de quê.

"Não. E você também não deveria fazer isso."

"Talvez… se valesse a pena…"

"Baekhyun…" Ele implorou.

Mas Baekhyun não aguentou mais uma segundo de fingimento. Quando deu por si, deixou seu coração chorar como um recém nascido, abrindo-se de corpo e alma para ele ali:

"Eu amo você, Chanyeol. Eu amo você. Eu amo cada momento que passei do seu lado. Eu amo o seu jeito de lidar comigo, e amo até mesmo os seus defeitos. Sou apaixonado por você como nunca fui por ninguém em toda a minha vida. Será que você consegue entender isso?"

Chanyeol sorriu de lado. Estava achando graça. Baekhyun tinha se aberto para ele de corpo e alma, mas a sua reação foi rir de seus sentimentos.

"Claro que entendo." Ele disse, casualmente.

Foi quando Byun percebeu, tarde demais. Que ele havia mesmo sido o maior tolo dessa história toda.

"Você não me ama." Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

Uma afirmação que não precisava confirmar, porque naquele momento estava bem claro: que Park Chanyeol nunca havia lhe amado de verdade. Não que ele não soubesse disso desde quando tudo começou, mas com certeza, esperava que com o tempo o amor poderia florescer. Não foi o que aconteceu.

"Foi divertido." Chanyeol disse, mexendo no copo da bebida que segurava nas mãos "Eu aprecio muito você, guardarei um carinho por ti pelo resto da minha vida." 

"Sei. Mas vai me apagar de sua agenda. Vai me deletar de todos os seus contatos e fingir que não existo mais."

Ele o fitou, suspirando como se estivesse lidando com uma criança.

"Esse foi o acordo, você sabe disso. Não venha tentar me pintar como o malvado da história, Baekhyun. Eu esclareci pra você que nosso caso seria isso aqui: um caso."

"Você não se importa com o meu amor? Não se importa com os meus sentimentos?" Baekhyun chorou, sabendo que estava parecendo patético ali agora.

"Eu me importo com você. Por isso estou te dizendo: vá para a América, seja feliz. Agarre suas oportunidades e viva a sua vida como você merece. É homem demais para um bastardo que nem eu."

"Está se fazendo de idiota pra mim, Chanyeol?"

"Não. Eu estou me esforçando para dar do bom e do melhor pra você, porque sei que merece." Chanyeol moveu a mão livre até o bolso do roupão, retirando de lá uma chaveiro barulhento "Comprei um apartamento para você. É naquele lugar cheio de bares e livrarias que você queria tanto." 

"Por que fez isso?"

"Por que eu te estraguei e me sinto um lixo."

"Ou seja… pra massagear o seu ego." Baekhyun acusou.

"Talvez sim." Ele sorriu, porque gostava das repreendas de Baekhyun. Sempre fora viciado nelas "Mas será que isso importa agora? Eu só quero que você possa começar bem. E longe de mim."

"Você realmente me odeia, não é?"

Chanyeol parou, ainda segurando as chaves. Aproximou-se de Baekhyun, colocando-as em suas mãos finas. Baekhyun olhou para cima, encarando-o com lágrimas que lutava para não se derramar.

Chanyeol as enxugou, com cada um dos dedos polegares, e sorriu pequeno quando lhe disse:

"Você merece coisa melhor. Quando estiver na América me ligue. Estarei esperando para saber se acertei na decoração, fiz totalmente do seu gosto."

"Te mando uma mensagem." Baekhyun se afastou, tirando as mãos dele do seu rosto com repulsa.

"Ouch. Assim você me magoa." Chanyeol riu baixinho, "Olha… não tenho mais o que falar. Amanhã devo partir para uma sessão de fotos na Alemanha, então precisarei viajar bem cedo." 

Ele estava claramente convidando Baekhyun para se retirar. O rapaz não pode acreditar. Mesmo na última vez, ele iria fazer de tudo para lhe fazer sangrar mais e mais.

Baekhyun ficou apenas parado, sem reação. Não queria ir embora antes de conseguir fazê-lo sofrer de volta. Mas isso seria impossível. Park Chanyeol nunca se deixaria abalar por conta de outra pessoa.

"Você quer me dizer mais alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, sem entender porque Byun ainda estava ali.

"Foi verdadeiro pelo menos?"

"O que?" 

"O que sentimos um pelo outro."

"Talvez... o verdadeiro é sempre invisível aos olhos."

Baekhyun bufou, cruzando os braços enquanto se virou para sair.

"Você é patético Park Chanyeol." Disse, antes de sair dali para nunca mais voltar.

"Espere… uma última coisa." 

Baekhyun virou outra vez, olhando para ele. Tinha uma outra chave nas mãos, que olhando bem poderia facilmente reconhecer do que se tratava.

"O que é isso?"

"Uma chave. Como quer dirigir o seu carro novo sem uma chave?"

"Carro?"

Chanyeol sorriu, aproximando-se rapidamente em passos largos. 

"Não vai querer brigar com o trânsito de Nova York. Comprei um carro pra você, daqueles que as pessoas usam nos filmes. Quero que comece a sua vida muito bem, Baekhyun. E no que eu puder te ajudar, ajudarei. Não é porque nosso lance não deu certo que eu não me importo com a sua vida."

Baekhyun ficou confuso, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Se ele não o amava, então porque tudo isso? Se ele não queria aceitar o seu amor, então porque ainda se importava? Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Parecia que estava jogando um jogo perigoso que não sabia como sair.

Chanyeol se aproximou, para lhe dar a chaves, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido. Apenas tomou-as de si, e logo se afastou bem longe.

"Eu não vou beijar você por isso."

"Eu sei." Ele completou, "Mas quero olhar pra você uma última vez."

Uma última vez. Aquilo significava que não iriam mais se ver, mesmo em seus míseros sonhos. Seria a última cartada daquela jogada, a última vez que realmente iria estar no mesmo nível que o ator Park Chanyeol, sem se esconder por aí, sem sorrir por aparências. Era a última vez que iria sentir o seu toque, a última vez que sentiria o cheiro dele em cima de si. Era o último adeus.

Baekhyun, recolhendo as traças de seu coração quebrado, deixou-o para trás. Jurou que a partir daquele dia tudo seria diferente. Jurou que não se permitiria nunca mais ir tão longe por causa de um cara. Pegou seus sentimentos e afogou dentro de uma mala, partindo para bem longe de tudo.

Quando saiu do prédio do hotel mais luxuoso de Gangnam, percebeu os olhos arderem em lágrimas. Socou as chaves dentro da bolsa de couro marrom escura, e abraçou os próprios braços pelados, protegendo-se do frio. Olhou para o prédio em cima de si, e fechou os lábios antes de murmurar:

"A-adeus, Chanyeol." 

E foi tudo o que disse, e tudo o que deixou de dizer, gravado nas entrelinhas de suas lágrimas. Seu coração tolo e jovem, havia acabado de ter a sua primeira decepção, mas ele prometeu para si mesmo que aquela seria a última.   



End file.
